Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a power conversion apparatus, a power generation system, a controller, and a method for performing control.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-16690 discloses a power generation system that includes a power conversion apparatus to convert power supplied from a power generation source such as a solar cell into a predetermined kind of power. This kind of power conversion apparatus typically has a function referred to as maximum power point tracking control. The maximum power point tracking control is to control a power converter of the power conversion apparatus to maximize the power output of the power generation source based on current and voltage supplied to the power converter from the power generation source.